footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 UEFA European Under-21 Championship
| count = 5 | second_other = | matches = 21 | goals = 78 | attendance = | top_scorer = Luca Waldschmidt | player = Fabián Ruiz | prev_season = 2017 | next_season = ''2021'' }} The 2019 UEFA European Under-21 Championship (also known as UEFA Under-21 Euro 2019) was the 22nd edition of the UEFA European Under-21 Championship (25th edition if the Under-23 era is also included), the biennial international youth football championship organised by UEFA for the men's under-21 national teams of Europe. The final tournament was hosted in Italy and San Marino in mid-2019, after their bid was selected by the UEFA Executive Committee on 9 December 2016 in Nyon, Switzerland. A total of 12 teams played in the tournament, with players born on or after 1 January 1996 eligible to participate. Same as previous Under-21 Championships that were held one year prior to the Olympics, this tournament served as European qualifying for the Olympic football tournament, with the top teams of the tournament (number of teams to be confirmed) qualifying for the 2020 Summer Olympic men's football tournament, where they will be represented by their under-23 national teams with maximum of three overage players allowed. The four teams that qualified for the Olympic Games were the ones that qualified for the knockout stages of this championship. For the first time, the video assistant referee (VAR) system was used at the UEFA European Under-21 Championship. Hosts The Italian Football Federation confirmed that Italy would bid to host the tournament in 2019, which also involved the San Marino Football Federation. Hosts Italy and San Marino were announced at a meeting of the UEFA Executive Committee in Nyon on 9 December 2016. Qualification All 55 UEFA nations entered the competition, and with the hosts Italy qualifying automatically (the other co-hosts San Marino would not qualify automatically), the other 54 teams competed in the qualifying competition to determine the remaining 11 spots in the final tournament. The qualifying competition, which took place from March 2017 to November 2018, consists of two rounds: *'Qualifying group stage': The 54 teams were drawn into nine groups of six teams. Each group was played in home-and-away round-robin format. The nine group winners qualified directly for the final tournament, while the four best runners-up (not counting results against the sixth-placed team) advanced to the play-offs. *'Play-offs': The four teams were drawn into two ties to play home-and-away two-legged matches to determine the last two qualified teams. Qualified teams The following teams qualified for the final tournament. Note: All appearance statistics include only U-21 era (since 1978). ;Notes Final draw The final draw was held on 23 November 2018, 18:00 CET (UTC+1), at the Lamborghini headquarters in Sant'Agata Bolognese, and was conducted by tournament ambassador Andrea Pirlo, who won the tournament in 2000. The 12 teams were drawn into three groups of four teams. The hosts Italy were assigned to position A1 in the draw, while the other teams were seeded according to their coefficient ranking following the end of the qualifying stage, calculated based on the following: *2015 UEFA European Under-21 Championship final tournament and qualifying competition (20%) *2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship final tournament and qualifying competition (40%) *2019 UEFA European Under-21 Championship qualifying competition (group stage only) (40%) Each group contained either the hosts or one team from Pot 1 (which were drawn to position B1 or C1), and one team from Pot 2 and two teams from Pot 3 (which were drawn to any of the positions 2–4 in the groups). The draw pots were as follows: | | | |} Venues On 9 December 2016, Italian Football Federation pre-selected venues (included one inside San Marino territory): Match officials Video Assistant Referees (VAR) * Stuart Attwell & Paul Tierney (England) * Ricardo de Burgos & Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) * Ruddy Buquet & François Letexier (France) * Christian Dingert & Tobias Stieler (Germany) * Michael Fabbri & Marco Guida (Italy) * Jochem Kamphuis & Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) * Luís Godinho & João Pinheiro (Portugal) Squads Each national team had to submit a squad of 23 players, three of whom had to be goalkeepers, at least 10 full days before the opening match. If a player was injured or ill severely enough to prevent his participation in the tournament before his team's first match, he could be replaced by another player. Group stage The group winners and the best runner-up advanced to the semi-finals and qualified for the 2020 Summer Olympics. ;Tiebreakers In the group stage, teams were ranked according to points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss), and if tied on points, the following tiebreaking criteria would be applied, in the order given, to determine the rankings (Regulations Articles 18.01 and 18.02): #Points in head-to-head matches among tied teams; #Goal difference in head-to-head matches among tied teams; #Goals scored in head-to-head matches among tied teams; #If more than two teams are tied, and after applying all head-to-head criteria above, a subset of teams are still tied, all head-to-head criteria above are reapplied exclusively to this subset of teams; #Goal difference in all group matches; #Goals scored in all group matches; #Penalty shoot-out if only two teams have the same number of points, and they met in the last round of the group and are tied after applying all criteria above (not used if more than two teams have the same number of points, or if their rankings are not relevant for qualification for the next stage); #Disciplinary points (red card = 3 points, yellow card = 1 point, expulsion for two yellow cards in one match = 3 points); #Position in the UEFA under-21 national team coefficient ranking for the final draw. All times are local, CEST (UTC+2). Group A |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 3–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Żurkowski Bielik Szymański |goals2 = Leya Iseka Cools |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = 2,534 |referee = István Kovács (Romania) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Chiesa Pellegrini |goals2 = Ceballos |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 26,432 |referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Olmo Fornals |goals2 = Bornauw |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = 2,738 |referee = Andris Treimanis (Latvia) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Bielik |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 26,890 |referee = Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–3 |team2 = |goals1 = Verschaeren |goals2 = Barella Cutrone Chiesa |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = 20,075 |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 5–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Fornals Oyarzabal Fabián Ceballos Mayoral |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 3,122 |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |report = Report }} Group B |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Wolf Horvath |stadium = Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |attendance = 5,421 |referee = Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Richter Waldschmidt |goals2 = Skov |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = 7,131 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Mæhle Olsen |goals2 = Lienhart |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = 7,297 |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 6–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Richter Waldschmidt Dahoud Maier |goals2 = Živković |stadium = Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |attendance = 9,837 |referee = István Kovács (Romania) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Danso |goals2 = Waldschmidt |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = 9,100 |referee = Andris Treimanis (Latvia) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Bruun Larsen Rasmussen |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Nereo Rocco, Trieste |attendance = 4,543 |referee = Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) |report = Report }} Group C |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 4–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Pușcaș Hagi Băluță Petre |goals2 = Vlašić |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = 4,700 |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Foden |goals2 = Ikoné Wan-Bissaka |stadium = Stadio Dino Manuzzi, Cesena |attendance = 11,228 |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 2–4 |team2 = |goals1 = Gray Abraham |goals2 = Pușcaș Hagi Coman |stadium = Stadio Dino Manuzzi, Cesena |attendance = 8,440 |referee = Andreas Ekberg (Sweden) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Dembélé |goals2 = |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = 3,416 |referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 3–3 |team2 = |goals1 = Brekalo Vlašić |goals2 = Nelson Maddison Kenny |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = 3,512 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Dino Manuzzi, Cesena |attendance = 12,861 |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |report = Report }} Ranking of second-placed teams The match-ups of the semi-finals depend on which runners-up qualifies (Regulations Article 17.02). Knockout stage In the knockout stage, extra time and penalty shoot-out are used to decide the winners if necessary. Bracket |'4| |1 |27 June – Bologna|' |'4| |2 |30 June – Udine|' |'2| |1 }} Semi-finals |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 4–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Amiri Waldschmidt |goals2 = Pușcaș |stadium = Stadio Renato Dall'Ara, Bologna |attendance = 16,211 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |report = Report }} ---- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 4–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Marc Roca Oyarzabal Olmo Mayoral |goals2 = Mateta |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore, Reggio Emilia |attendance = 6,522 |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |report = Report }} Final |time = 20:45 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Fabián Olmo |goals2 = Amiri |stadium = Dacia Arena, Udine |attendance = 23,232 |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |report = Report }} Statistics Goalscorers There have been 78 goals scored in 21 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;7 goals * Luca Waldschmidt ;4 goals * George Pușcaș ;3 goals * Nadiem Amiri * Marco Richter * Federico Chiesa * Dani Olmo ;2 goals * Josip Brekalo * Nikola Vlašić * Joakim Mæhle * Krystian Bielik * Florinel Coman * Ianis Hagi * Dani Ceballos * Pablo Fornals * Borja Mayoral * Mikel Oyarzabal * Fabián Ruiz ;1 goal * Kevin Danso * Sascha Horvath * Philipp Lienhart * Hannes Wolf * Sebastiaan Bornauw * Dion Cools * Aaron Leya Iseka * Yari Verschaeren * Jacob Bruun Larsen * Jacob Rasmussen * Andreas Skov Olsen * Robert Skov * Tammy Abraham * Phil Foden * Demarai Gray * Jonjoe Kenny * James Maddison * Reiss Nelson * Moussa Dembélé * Jonathan Ikoné * Jean-Philippe Mateta * Mahmoud Dahoud * Arne Maier * Nicolò Barella * Patrick Cutrone * Lorenzo Pellegrini * Sebastian Szymański * Szymon Żurkowski * Tudor Băluță * Adrian Petre * Andrija Živković * Marc Roca 1 own goal * Aaron Wan-Bissaka (against France) Qualified teams for 2020 Summer Olympics The following four teams from UEFA qualify for the 2020 Summer Olympic men's football tournament. : 1 Bold indicates champions for that year. Italic indicates hosts for that year. : 2 The team represented the United Team of Germany in 1956, and the Federal Republic of Germany (i.e., West Germany) in 1972, 1984 and 1988. England were ineligible for the Olympics as they are not an Olympic nation. Had they reached the semi-finals, the last Olympic spot would have gone to the winner of an Olympic play-off match scheduled to be played on 27 June 2019 at Stadio Dino Manuzzi, Cesena between the two group runners-up which did not qualify for the semi-finals. However, when England failed to advance out of the group stage, this match was cancelled. External links * Category:2019 UEFA European Under-21 Championship 2019 Category:2018–19 in UEFA football Category:2018–19 in Italian football Category:2018–19 in San Marino football Category:2019 in youth association football